Motors may be classified into a direct current (DC) motor and an alternating current (AC) motor depending on power used. The DC motor has a commutator and a brush. Due to a mechanical contact between the commutator and the brush, reliability of the DC motor is lowered and a lifespan thereof may be shortened.
An electronic switching type brushless DC (BLDC) motor using a semiconductor device has widely been used. The BLDC motors may be classified into an interior rotor type and an exterior rotor type according to an arrangement of stator and rotor.
The interior rotor type motor either uses a rotor that a rotation shaft is inserted into a center of a cylindrical permanent magnet, or uses a so-called interior permanent magnet type rotor that a rotation shaft is inserted into a center of a rotor core having electrical steel sheets stacked thereon and then a plurality of permanent magnets are inserted in the rotor core. A cogging torque is generated between the rotor having the permanent magnets and the stator when the motor operates. The cogging torque causes vibration and noise.